1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to playground equipment for use by children, and particularly to playground equipment of the type used for climbing up and sliding down.
2. Description of the Related Art
Playground equipment has been expanding in scope of design in recent years, including a trend to utilize colorful plastic and cushioned components which are attractive and are less likely to cause injury to the child user than the predecessor equipment having its principal components of metal. These contemporary, plastic and foam component equipped playgrounds are typically associated with family oriented restaurants and are useful in part to draw children, accompanied by adults, to the eating facility.
The popularity of this type of equipment formed with plastic components is due in large measure to the interesting and colorful designs used and in part to the fact that softer surfaces allow greater play flexibility.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a playground device which utilizes the popular soft, colorful plastic and fabric materials in a unique configuration.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a playground device which may be variable and versatile in form.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.